Contigo
by cham sam
Summary: Para que pensarlo si estoy completamente seguro de querer estar a tu lado...No puedo imaginarte lejos, yo quiero estar contigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola chic s si soy nueva escritora en esta pareja. Pero la verdad fue que cuando vi la serie me súper encanto y cautivo así que llegue a la decisión de dedicarles una pequeña historia. Aparte de que quería ser una de las primeras autoras de idioma español que escribiera sobre esta pajera. Bueno sin quitarles el tiempo espero que les guste….porque me esforcé demasiado….

Capitulo 1 Contigo

Miro la ventana detenidamente. Los rayos de sol hacían pequeños destellos indicando que la brillante esfera apenas salía para bañar a ciudad republica con sus cálidos rayos de luz. Suspiro con una tranquilidad inigualable jamás se había sentido así

Era una sensación que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo ni siquiera cuando veía a Asami dormir se sentía igual. Pero con Korra era _distinto_

Se movió solo para ver el rostro aun dormido de su acompañante. Se le quedo mirando como un bobo haciendo disfrutar a su pupila pues si algo le encantaba ver. Eso era el bello cuerpo de Korra dormido a su lado compartiendo exactamente las mismas sabanas sobre la misma cama

Ahora era gracioso recordar cómo habían llegado a tal grado pero ambos sabían que ya se habían tardado y que solo fue de cuestión de tiempo

_El día anterior había sido algo cansado. El entrenamiento para los torneos era cada vez más agotador y ahora era practicado a cada instante. _

_Ese día después del torneo donde los hurones de fuego habían conseguido la victoria, el equipo se disponía a cambiar su uniforme de combate para volver a su cómoda e inseparable vestimenta _

_En medio de un silencio no molesto el toque en la puerta llamo la atención de los tres chicos y en un tono educado y cordial Bolin fue quien atendió _

_-Pase…-indico y la puerta se abrió haciendo que los tres pares de ojos vieran un arreglo floral enorme pero en verdad grande y solo con puras rosas de color rosa pálido_

_-Esto lo traguearon para usted Avatar-le informo uno de los guardias quien cargaba tal objeto _

_-¡Guao! Vaya…es hermoso-fue lo único que pudo decir recibiendo las flores-Gracias _

_El guardia salió dejando a dos chicos confundidos y a una curiosa Korra que con un brillo en los ojos puso las flores arriba de una mesa y busco rápido una tarjeta _

_Encontró una pequeña nota y la leyó inmediatamente _

_Espero que con estas flores aceptes una invitación a cenar _

_Esta noche a las ocho en punto _

_En el restaurante francés a dos calles cerca de la costa _

_Iroh…_

_Iroh, ese tipo que había llegado recientemente a ciudad republica y que resulto estar interesado en Korra desde entonces y que por alguna extraña razón a Mako le molestaba _

_Una sonría apareció en los labios de la chica y una idea cruzo en su mente. ¿Por qué no? No sonaba mal además un receso era lo que necesitaba hace tiempo que no salía por estar entrenando _

_-No pensaras hacerle caso a esa nota-siseo Mako a su espalda quien había visto esa extraña sonrisa en ella _

_-Y ¿Por qué no?-menciono ella aun con esa curva en los labios-Suena tentadora su oferta _

_-Korra, como puedes estar segura que se trata de Iroh-advirtió iniciando una discusión-Que tal si se trata de una trama de Amon _

_-Oh por dios Mako no seas exagerado…no creo que lo sea _

_-Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso…_

_-Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo-calló por un segundo-Voy a la cena y lo averiguo _

_Mako estaba por protestar estaba en total desacuerdo no sabía si era porque podría ser una trampa o temía más que en verdad se tratara de una cita. Abrió la boca para seguir con la pelea pero Bolin coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de tranquilizarlo… _

…

_Eran más de las siete de la noche más o menos veinte minutos antes de las ocho. Mako estaba en el tejado de unas de las casas cercas a ese restauran francés esperando a que llegara Korra. No es porque ahora la siguiera o algo por el estilo pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos solo se quedaría ahí cinco minutos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control_

_Aguardo unos diez minutos más cuando vio un auto estacionarse enfrente del restaurante donde bajo el mismísimo Iroh que entro al lugar sentándose en una de las principales mesas para dos personas _

_-Era verdad-susurro para el mismo. Esa maldita nota y estúpidas flores hablaban enserio ya ahora era donde empezaba todo Korra solo estaba a pasos para llegar al restaurante y sentarse ahí con ese general Iroh para platicar y hacer quien sabe cuántas cosas más juntos y que no quería descubrir _

_De un salto bajo del tejado y antes de que Korra se acercara a la puerta el intervino poniéndose enfrente de ella_

_-No hagas esto…-le aconsejo agarrándola del brazo _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto algo molesta-Ahora me espías_

_-Korra por favor no entres a ese restaurante-le dijo serio_

_-Porque ahí está Iroh-le comprobó señalándolo desde afuera del lugar-Ya puedes estar seguro que no es ninguna trampa. Ahora puedes soltarme _

_-No lo haré-aviso apretando aun más el agarre-La razón por la cual no quiero que vallas no es por que pueda ser una trampa _

_-Y entonces…tan solo es una cita-le explico pero aun así no consiguió que la soltara _

_-¡Ese es el problema!-le grito-No quiero que estés en ninguna cita mucho menos con ese imbécil_

_-Mako ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?..._

_-¡Celos, si!-confeso-Me da rabia imaginarte con alguien más que no sea yo_

_Korra quedo estática. Hacia tiempo siempre quiso una escena parecida a esa donde Mako le dijera que estaba celoso cada vez que la veía con alguien más. Pero siempre pensó que sería imposible ya que él seguía saliendo con Asami _

_-Mako…- la chica quedo a mitad de su oración pues las demás palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del chico _

_El beso se profundizo casi por automático. El contacto fue suave, dulce, delicioso pero lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire _

_-Korra…-ahora el que fue interrumpido fue el pero no por un beso esta vez fue una cachetada _

_-¡Eres un completo idiota!-le grito _

_El cielo empezó a crujir y nubes grises hicieron aparición seguidas por un millar de gotas. La lluvia había aparecido como por arte de magia era como esas tormentas que son inesperadas e instantáneas _

_-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-le reprocho con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué ahora? _

_Sin poder contenerse aventó pequeños golpes directo al pecho del chico que este no se molesto en esquivar _

_-No vuelvas a buscarme quieres-concluyo ella y se dio media vuelta. Mañana se disculparía con Iroh pero hoy ya no tenía ganas de nada no estaba de humor _

_-Korra espera-fue de tras de ella quería arreglar la situación _

_-Déjame en paz Mako-se limpio las lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia _

_-No, tenemos que hablar quiero arreglar este asunto ahora-insistió sin perder el paso de la morena _

_A pesar de la lluvia aun había mucha gente en las calles y Korra estaba comenzando a correr y perderse entre la multitud trato de seguirla con la vista pero después de unos parpadeos ya la había perdido _

…

_Azoto la puerta principal del templo del aire al entrar. Estaba furiosa no podía creer lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos como era posible que llegaran a ese extremo ahora sí que el asunto con Mako había llegado lejos _

_Subió las escaleras hasta donde era su habitación y entro cerrando la puerta con seguro no quería que nadie la molestara _

_-Te dije que teníamos que hablar-Korra salto al escuchar la voz de Mako así de repente ¿Cómo diablos supo donde la iba a encontrar? Y ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? _

_-A caso no te dije que me dejaras en paz-no le dio tiempo a que contestara-¿Cómo entraste?_

_-Por la ventana de tu habitación…la dejaste abierta _

_-Bien ahora vete_

_-Korra por favor hay que hablar-le dijo acercándose a ella _

_-¡hablar sobre que! Ya todo está claro…quieres jugar conmigo _

_-Eso no es verdad-se defendió_

_-A no… y entonces ¿por qué sigues con Asami?_

_Ante la pregunta él se quedo callado abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella la chica lo había dejado sin palabras _

_-Lo sabia-dijo ella-Vete de aquí Mako antes de que yo misma te eche _

_Ella le dio la espalda ya había dejado las cosas claras y había dado la plática por terminada pero en realidad apenas comenzaba_

_-No…yo no quiero jugar contigo Korra te equivocas esa no es mi intención…pero es que no soporto que estes con otro…no quiero verte en los brazos de alguien más-le susurro gusto en su oído-Yo te quiero para mi _

_Sus dedos acariciaron la barbilla de ella con ternura y poco a poco el fue acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla de nuevo_

_Un beso tranquilo mágico e hipnotízate. Fue correspondido tal vez inconscientemente pero a él, no le importo. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía tan bien y no quería que esa escena se acabara aria que esa noche valiera la pena _

_-Mako yo creo que no sería buena idea…-trato de convencerlo pero tenía que aceptarlo a ella también le gustaba mucho estar con el _

_Pero tenía que pensar bien las cosas no podía dejarse llevar así como así. No sabiendo que Mako estaba comprometido con Asami _

_-Por favor no me digas nada ahora-la calló-Déjame demostrarte que en verdad siento algo por ti _

_-Mako, no-se negó pero al sentir unos labios en los suyos se le nublo la vista y sobretodo el razonamiento _

_Mako camino llevándose con él a Korra hasta que la cama los detuvo. No supo cómo pero el chico ya la había recostado quedando el encima de ella _

_-Voy a pasar la noche contigo-no supo si fue una advertencia o promesa pero Mako tenía una extraña mirada que ella no supo identificar-Y aunque me digas que no ya es demasiado tarde para que me detengas _

_Las palabras de Korra no salieron ella misma fue quien lo beso esa vez. Quería confirma que lo que él decía era verdad y tal vez por una noche, una sola noche quería estar con el pasarla con él y amanecer a su lado _

_-Lo que menos quiero en esta noche es que pares-le susurro ella con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo en ambos _

_La beso de forma profunda y lenta pero como las hormonas lo gritaban ese beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado _

_En esa noche se cometió lo que debieron haber evitado cosa que fue totalmente inevitable pues el momento fue perfecto estaban ellos solos y lo único que querían era demostrarse que valía la pena cada vez que estaban juntos _

_Si tal vez al amanecer habría consecuencias pero lo que hicieron en esa cama, hablaba por sí solo y decía que a ellos no les importaría. _

…

Sonrió al recordar todo lo de anoche había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Estiro el brazo para acomodar mechones castaños de tras de la oreja de la chica. Deslizo su dedo por la oreja hasta el hombro desnudo de ella. Una caricia simple pero que logro despertarla

-Ah, Mako-murmuro algo asustada

La chica se incorporo algo exaltada, sostuvo la sabana para que no resbalara de su cuerpo y parpadeo confundida

-Sí, estas aquí….quiere decir que no fue un sueño-pronuncio entre espacios

-Me hubiera muerto si solo se hubiera tratado de un sueño-agrego el acercándose a los labios de la chica pero ella lo evito

-Mako no, si no fue un sueño entonces hicimos mal-dijo seria

-Tal vez pero en unas horas ya no tendrás que sentirte culpable

Mako comenzó a tomar su ropa del suelo e inicio a vestirse quedando tal como había llegado

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-pregunto sin comprender siguiendo al chico con la mirada

-Terminare mi compromiso con Asami-sentencio con voz grave

….

_Bueno eso es todo ¿no quedo tan mal verdad? Bien espero uno que otro comentario sé que soy nueva con esta pareja pero por algo se empieza y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _

¿Reviews?

…

PD.. ."la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece"


	2. Dignidad

Dignidad

Ese podría ser uno de los mejores días de su vida estaba totalmente feliz compartiendo su tiempo con la persona que amaba nada podría ser más perfecto que eso. Pasar un día entero con él y solo con el

Una radiante sonrisa fue la que le dedico mirándolo fijamente, en un idioma corporal que decía más que cualquier otra palabra. Pareciera mentira que mientras estaban disfrutando del sol y la poca sombra que les alcanzaba dar un árbol no muy lejano de donde ellos estaban. Todo era tan simplemente perfecto

Mako, estaba acostado sobre el césped, mirando hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos azules de Korra tenía una muy bonita forma de mirar –según él-. Estiro el brazo tocando ligeramente la mejilla de ella

-Dime que esto es la realidad-murmullo en un hilo de voz-Mako…

Cuando termino de pronunciar ese nombre el dueño rompió la distancia dándole un beso, uno dulce, tierno como un roce

-Satisfecha…-pronuncio al separarse-Porque si no lo estas te lo puedo comprobar de una mejor manera

Mako sabia y el cómo y cuándo pronunciar o hacer ese tipos de comentarios logrando que Korra se sonrojada la cual era la parte favorita del muchacho

-Es que aun me parece mentira que tú y yo….-comento ella nerviosa con Mako siempre se ponía nerviosa-Mako, bésame

El chico abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, muy pocas beses ella era atrevida pero para que negarse a algo que ella misma está pidiendo. La beso y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, la atrajo a el abrazándola de la cintura haciendo al beso más profundo

Podría haberse calificado como uno de los mejores besos pero al mirar la expresión de Mako al separase lo ponía en uno de los no tan buenos

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto suavemente

-No es nada-contesto sin cambiar su expresión y evitando el contacto de la mirada

-¿Seguro?...Porque yo no lo creo…Acaso ya no te gusta…-opino ella

-No, no es eso-corrigió rápidamente

-¿Entonces?... Estamos juntos Mako- el chico la miro fijamente-Y nada lo impide, tu terminaste tu relación con Asami y…

Mako bajo la vista tan rápido al escuchar ese nombre y Korra lo pudo notar perfectamente entonces su expresión de ternura cambio a una más seria

-¿Terminaste tu relación con Asami? ¿Verdad?-Pregunto una vez más. El simplemente alzo la vista pero no pronuncio palabra alguna-No le has dicho

Los ojos azules se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, Mako cerró los ojos con culpa

-Korra, iba a decírselo pero…-quedo callado

-Llevamos más de una semana saliendo y ella aun no lo sabe-grito iniciando a llorar

-No pude hacerlo, Korra-respondió el

-No ¿pudiste?- le repitió irónica-Pero si pudiste estar con las dos al mismo tiempo

-Se lo diré Korra tan solo

-Cuando Mako, ¿Cuándo?-dijo sin parar de llorar-Cuando tengamos hijos y nos casemos a escondidas

-Korra, entiéndeme-comenzó acercándose a ella pero Korra no se lo permitió retorciendo

-No me toques-pidió al ver que es estaba por abrasarla-Todo este tiempo eh estado saliendo con un chico comprometido y con una de mis amigas

-Korra te juro que lo eh intentado pero-trato de explicar cuando una palabra por parte de la chica lo interrumpió

-Se acabo…

-¿Qué?-pronuncio sin entender

-Lo que oíste, se acabo, no permitiré que me sigas humillando de esa manera haciéndome quedar con la segunda-sollozo al terminar-Además así ya no tienes de que preocuparte por terminar con Asami porque tu yo ya no somos nada…nada

Tenía que poner un alto rápido no podría arriesgarse a que Asami lo supiera de la manera menos adecuada y llegara a tacharla como una…Ni quería imaginar lo que pensaría Asami al ver que su amado novio tiene una relación con alguien más a escondidas. Korra se comenzó a alejar pero no dio más de unos cuantos pasos cuando el chico se interpuso enfrente

-Korra por favor no te vayas-imploro sin quitarse del paso

-No me busques Mako. Porque duele, duele mucho

El chico tuvo que voltear a otra parte no entendía porque pero no le gustaba verla llorar nunca la ah gustado verla así. La chica paso a un lado de él y siguió con su camino, esta vez no le preocupa que fuera tras ella así que se alejo a paso lento

-Korra, Korra por favor-llamo pero ella ni se molesto en voltear-¡Korra!

…..

-Lamento decírtelo hermano pero….Eres un idiota-opino Bolin en tono serio

En su mente había aparecido una vocecita que le decía que fuera tras Korra pero sobre todo buscara a Asami y le gritara en la cara directamente que ya no quería nada con ella lo cual era una opción bastante descabellada pero no pensaba en una forma más de hacerlo. Aunque podía ser una mala idea Mako no hizo más que buscar el apoyo familiar

-No tienes que repetírmelo, Bolin, lo sé-menciono desanimado-Créeme que eh intentado hablar con Asami pero cada vez que comienzo con el tema ella lo cambia

-Eso quiere decir que ella sospecha-comento Bolin entre aseguración y duda

-No lo sé Bolin y si lo hace porque no habla con migo

-Porque te quiere Mako porque simple y sencillamente Asami te ama-hizo ver el maestro tierra-Al igual que Korra-callo haciendo una pausa-Y tu ¿a quién quieres?

-A Korra de eso estoy seguro-contesto sin pensarlo

-Y que estás haciendo aquí ve al templo aire a buscarla-aconsejo su hermano casi emocionado

-Lo aria pero Tenzin no la ha visto en toda la tarde no creo que este haya

-Entonces vamos a buscarla-planto Bolin parándose de su asiento

Mako creía que no era muy buena idea molestarla no después de lo que la chica le dijo pero tenía que arreglar las cosas si quería estar con ella

….

Había tratado por mucho tiempo no llorar más pero como si sus ojos estuvieran de acuerdo en seguir con el llanto no pudo contenerse lo que más le dolía era que todo ese sufrimiento que está sintiendo era por Mako por alguien que al parecer solo había jugado con ella

Con su mano tapo ambos ojos como cuando tapas la coladera con un trapo para evitar que el agua saliera pero en este caso fue inútil. Amaba a Mako demasiado pero si eso significaba llorar por horas no quería seguir haciéndolo

-No más Korra, no más-se dijo ella misma limpiando sus lagrimas-Ya no vale la pena

-Vaya, no creí que acostumbrabas a hablar sola-pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas

Era extraño encontrarse con gente en esa parte de la ciudad casi no pasaba nadie por ahí era un pequeño barrio con pocas casas y edificios abandonados, lugar donde Korra había preferido pasar el día entero. El sitio no estaba tan mal se encontraba a un lado del puente peatonal muy rustico que utilizaban muchas personas para pasar del otro lado del lago el único problema es que estaba ya muy descuidado

-No hemos hablado desde que fuiste a disculparte por haberme dejado plantado

-Lo siento Iroh pero no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo en un sollozo

-Korra, ¿estás bien?-pregunto serio acercándose a ella

-Por favor Iroh déjame sola-pidió moviéndose más al centro del puente

Iroh la miro con más atención y pudo notar una inocente lagrima resbalaba del ojo, por la mejilla y al último la barbilla para caer y mezclarse con el agua del lago

-¿Quieres hablar?-se ofreció sutilmente acercándose

El llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte y dejando a un lodo el orgullo rompió en llanto dándole la cara a Iroh y mirándolo fijamente dejando que su cara se empapara en lágrimas

-¿Por qué? Iroh ¿Por qué?-grito en un incontrolable sollozo corriendo a abrazar al joven general

Iroh tuvo que dar un paso para atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Suspiro y en un cariñoso gesto rodeo a la chica acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla

Tanto silencio que a ninguno de los dos le pareció importar cuando Korra tiro y tiro más lagrimas y Iroh la abrazaba cada vez más fuente tan ocupados en esa conmovedora escena que no pudieron notar que en uno de los extremos del puente Mako los observaba

Enojo, ira, rabia no sabía cuál de esos sentimientos lo invadía, tal vez los tres. Por un segundo pensó que retirarse aparentando que no había visto nada y controlarse era la mejor opción así se podía mantener al margen y mantener bien su dignidad

Dignidad que mando a la mierda y le valió completamente un carajo cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse corriendo dirección a ellos sin imaginar lo que provocaría por haberlo hecho

-Aléjate de ella idiota-Mascullo al momento en que lazo su puño directo a la cara de Iroh

_Es todo si ya se, es muy corto y me tarde demasiado pero no está mal o si ustedes que piensan y para saberlo dejen sus comentarios los necesitare _

_Bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	3. Confusion

Capitulo 3 Confusión

El primer golpe que lanzo Mako provoco que el joven Iroh aventara a Korra para protegerla y que el golpe no la dañara lo esquivo lo suficientemente rápido como para decir que el puño paso acariciando su cara

-Mako…-balbuceo la anonadada chica que se encontraba paralizada en la en el barandal del puente

Cuando vio que en su primer intento había fallado levanto de nuevo el puño y lo dirigió a rostro del general logrando golpear la parte baja de la barbilla no le dio tiempo para disfrutarlo al recibir una patada al estomago. Al ser separados por el impacto Mako prendió su puño de fuego y no tardo nada Iroh en seguirlo

Lanzaron el golpe al mismo tiempo con un grito de enojo y rabia. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo tocar o hacerle daño al otro cuando ambos fueron empapados provocando que el fuego se apagara

-¡Pero qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos!-les regaño Korra colocándose en medio de ellos-Se pudieron haber lastimado y no queremos que pase ningún accidente verdad

Les grito con advertencia y totalmente molesta. ¿Qué eran? ¿Animales?

-Vámonos Iroh-Korra comenzó a caminar hasta que un agarre en su muñeca la obligo a detenerse

-Tenemos que hablar-mascullo Mako sin paciencia

-Suéltame, que yo sepa no tenemos nada de qué hablar-le dijo ella zafándose de su agarre

-Korra tu no vas a ninguna parte-refunfuño-Mucho menos con ese tipo

Iroh estaba por protestar pero Korra se adelanto

-Yo voy a donde yo quiera con quien yo quiera

-No hasta que hablemos-insistió el más que enojado

-Mako ¡basta! Solo déjame en paz…te lo pido por un día piensa en mí quieres y no sigas pensando en ti-se quedo esperando la respuesta del chico pero simplemente se quedo en silencio-Vámonos Iroh

El general guardo sus comentarios y se fue junto con Korra no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Mako

…

-¿Mako que te ocurrió?-cuestiono Asami al verlo entrar en ese estado

Dejando un rastro de agua por donde caminaba completamente mojado y la mano en su costado izquierdo en señal de que aun le dolía el golpe, se abrió paso en la mansión Sato representando un aspecto molesto o más que molesto, por las arrugas en su frente Asami podría jurar que estaba furioso

-Mako…-lo llamo una vez más pero este ni se molesto en mirarla

Asami camino lento detrás de su novio haciéndose mil preguntas en la cabeza, si Mako no daba explicaciones era porque no quería hablar con nadie en otro caso se abría ido con su hermano

-Mako ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que paso?-comenzó el interrogatorio acercándose a el

-No fue nada Asami-espeto de manera muy a fingida

-¿No fue nada?, ¿No fue nada? Me dirás que te metiste a nadar con la ropa puesta porque hacía mucho calor y te golpeaste el estomago chocando con una roca-con las palabras llenas de sarcasmo tomo asiento a un lado de él y ayudándole para retirar la mojada camisa

-Por favor Asami, no armes un escándalo-le dijo irritado dejando su playera en el suelo

-Lo único que quiero es hablar, hace tiempo que no hablamos, que no convivimos como antes-termino susurrando-Mako quiero saber que tu y yo…

Asami fue interrumpida cuando los labios de Mako se estamparon con los suyos callándola y haciéndola corresponder ese inesperado beso por parte de el

….

-Yo lamento lo que paso con Mako-se disculpo Korra ya más tranquila curando gentilmente la herida que tenia Iroh en la barbilla

-No te preocupes por eso Korra, eh estado en peores situaciones-contesto el calmado

Ella sonrió terminando por curar el pequeño golpe

-Iroh me preguntaba si…Me dejarías quedarme aquí esta noche

-Claro Korra-concedió sin pensarlo-Quédate el tiempo que quieras

Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza, Korra preferiría mil veces quedarse con Iroh a irse al templo aire, ya que si regresaba con Tenzin corría el riesgo de que Mako fuera a buscarla

-Korra yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿tú y Mako tienen algo?

Pasaron segundos en completo silencio antes de que la chica contestara, como si no supiera bien que decir

-Aunque quisiera no puedo negarlo, pero si siento algo por Mako más que amistad….pero no, el y yo no tenemos nada

Un amargo sabor recorrió por su garganta a decir eso ultimo una total mentira, como puedo ocultar que con Mako a vivido la mejor experiencia de su vida

-Ven-invito el después de un largo silencio

-¿A dónde?-le miro ella con una débil sonrisa

-Siempre eh sido muy malo cocinando-acepto estirándole la mano-Necesitare ayuda

Korra no pudo evitar reír tomándolo de la mano y dirigirse a la cocina

…

Al separase de aquel feroz beso, Mako no dejo que Asami tomara suficiente aire cuando le sello los labios con otro beso aun más profundo. Cuando abrió los ojos entre el beso se dio cuenta de que ya estaba arriba de ella sobre la cómoda coma donde hace mucho tiempo ya no dormían juntos

-¡Mako!-suspiro ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, sintiendo como el chico besaba su cuello

Mako la despojo casi desesperado de su blusa para después arrancarle un tercer beso. Se separo un poco de ella mirándola y entonces se dio cuenta. No podía hacerle eso a Asami no así, ella no se lo merecía y tampoco debía dejarse llevar por el despecho y los celos

-¿Mako?-se extraño ella incorporándose en la cama al ver que el chico le daba la espalda

-Lo siento Asami…pero si seguimos con esto, me arrepentiré toda la vida y lo peor es que te are mucho daño

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono más interesada

-Estoy enamorado de Korra-lo soltó así si más, dejando salir esas palabras que habían hecho un nudo en su garganta hace ya mucho tiempo

….

Lo que empezó como la preparación normal de un guisado termino en convertirse en una competencia de baile cuando Iroh encendió la radio sintonizando una canción muy rítmica y a Korra se le dio por bailar

Mientras ella pasaba bailando de un lado a otro por la cocina, Iroh no dejaba de reírse tratando de poner atención a lo que cocinaba. Cuando dio por terminado lo que sea que había hecho, Korra lo tomo de las manos guiándolo hasta el centro de la cocina haciéndolo bailar

-Escuche un día que el general Iroh era muy bueno bailando-sonrío-Así que quiero comprobarlo

-Uh, digamos que si cocinara tan bien como bailo dejaría el puesto de general y me dedicaría a ser chef-sonrío igual

Comenzó a moverse en compas con la música al igual que ella. El joven se sorprendió a ver que Korra lo seguía sin problema y sin perderse en los pasos

-¿Dónde…?-se pregunto pero ella se adelanto en contestarle

-Tenzin, me enseño a bailar, decía que era necesario para el aire control y las reuniones que teníamos con los gobernadores-contesto ella rodando los ojos

-Eres muy buena bailando-reconoció el segundos antes de que la canción terminara-Pero aun te hace falta practica

Cuando termino de hablar junto al mismo tiempo la canción acabo y la pose de como habían acabado era la típica de cuando la chica queda recargada en los brazos del él a poca distancia del suelo

Se quedaron así por un tiempo mirándose cruzaron una mirada tan relajadora que Korra se perdió a detallar el rostro del general con la vista ante la vista de cualquier chica se diría que el joven Iroh era atractivo…

Miro sus ojos color miel y bajo hasta sus labios definidos que exigían atención, en un segundo los labios de ella empezaron a hormiguear como si….

Oh dios mío….quería besarlo si eso quería hacer, quería incorporarse y besarlo hasta que uno de los dos reclame aire primero

Se separo tan rápido en cuento eso le vino a lamente, solo estaba confundiendo las cosas claro eso era todo

Pero por que quedarse confundida mejor lo comprobaba, dio la vuelta tan de repente que Iroh apenas parpadeo entonces sintió que unos labios aprisionaban los suyos

¿Dónde quedaba la confusión?

_Huy eso es todo por ahora perdón por tardar tanto y bueno espero que no hayan esperado para nada y que les haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


End file.
